Tartarus
by Iris394
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are still in Tartarus, but they're almost at the end. But will they both survive? Annabeth has been injured and Percy will risk his own life to get her safely to the other side of the Doors of Death.


**So uhm, this is my first fanfic and I'm not sure whether it's good.**

**This is set during/after House of Hades, I don't really know. Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus but they're nearing the Doors.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

The darkness was endless.

The eerie dark-reddish glow that seemed to come from the walls and ground itself, was our only source of light.

The girl I was half-carrying, half-dragging along moaned and then mumbled something but I couldn't make out what she said.

"Come on, Annabeth, it's not so far anymore," or at least, I hoped so. I could see a lighter space in the distance and I thought it could be the Doors of Death, but I had no idea. I hadn't told Annabeth yet, because I didn't want to be wrong. I couldn't be wrong. The Doors _had_ to be there. And we had to go there soon, because Annabeth's health was alarming. I wasn't even sure she was conscious half the time and when she was, she barely spoke.

"Percy," she said barely audible, sounding exhausted. She looked utterly drained. "Percy, we have to stop." This worried me because Annabeth never said we had to stop.

She was the one who kept pushing me to move on usually. The one who told me we weren't going to get out of this if we didn't move.

She was the one that comforted me in this place of hell. When the howls, the screeches, the laughter became too much to me, she was the one to make me get up again, away from this place.

She was the stronger one of us. She was stronger, but right now, she looked as if she could collapse any second. She had closed her eyes, the beautiful grey orbs that were once so full of life, but now dull and broken.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I can't," she whispered. When she opened her eyes, she was crying. "I can't go any further," she said. She looked helpless, hopeless, broken.

I pulled her gaunt and broken body into mine and hugged her tightly. "Yes, you can," I told her, but I wasn't sure she'd heard me, as sobs overtook her body. "Hey, Annabeth, it's okay, we'll just rest here for a few hours." I kissed her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

As we sat down and Annabeth fell asleep, I started thinking. Even if we did manage to get to the Doors, we had to close them somehow. I took Annabeth's bony, sweaty hand in mine. I looked sadly at the cast around her ankle, Arachne's silky web had caused it to break again. I inspected the huge gash on her upper leg, that we'd bandaged with a piece of my shirt and Annabeth's shoelaces. Blood had soaked the makeshift bandage and the skin around it was red and hot. I had to get her out, no matter what, and as soon as possible. I couldn't carry her, I was too weak myself and I couldn't drop her, as she was in a lot of pain already.

After what I thought was 4 hours, I tried to wake Annabeth. It wasn't possible at first and it worried me sick. She was shivering and sweating. What probably was 5 minutes before I could wake her, felt like 5 days. As soon as she woke I knew we had to hurry. Annabeth looked even worse than before she went to sleep. As if to prove my point she coughed up blood. I pulled her into a sitting position and the hoisted her up to her feet. She trembled and for a moment I was afraid she might collapse.

I laid her arm over my shoulder and I held her waist, and we continued towards the light. We slowly got closer and I thought I could make out a rectangular shape. If we could get a little closer maybe I could be sure. Annabeth moaned again, and I wanted to hurry. If I could get her through those doors, she could get medical help. I trusted Nico had led the others there by now and they would be able to help Annabeth.

After half an hour or something, I was almost sure we could see the doors. I stopped and pointed them out to Annabeth, but all I got in response was a soft "okay". I dragged her further along, towards the light. It was like a magnetic pull. I had to go there. For Annabeth. She would be save on the other side. The closer we go the faster I started walking. Annabeth couldn't keep up with me and I was pulling her behind me.

Then her knees gave out and she landed on all fours. "Percy," she said. I looked at her. Her face looked very pale, her cheeks were bright red and there was a sweaty gleam over her face. She looked ill, and then she started retching, but nothing came out, since we hadn't eaten the entire time we've been there. After some minutes the gagging stopped, but Annabeth didn't look any better. I looked around helplessly. I felt like crying but I couldn't right now. I had to be strong now, or I'd never get Annabeth out.

I crouched in front of her. "Annabeth, look, there are the doors. If we can get there, we can close the Doors and get out." _You will get out._

"But I-"

"No, we're going to make it there. We're going to get out." _You will. _

I helped her on her feet again and we continued our way to the Doors. When we were almost there, I saw a girl's shadow appear. I couldn't see her face, because the light was behind her, but I recognized her frame and hair. Could it be?

"Annabeth?" I asked softly.

"Mmm?"

"Is that Hazel?" I pointed to the girl in front of the Doors and Annabeth gasped. She nodded.

We were almost there. I could see the Doors very clearly now. A dark shape moved towards it, but before it could escape, Hazel had skewered it with her spatha.

As we neared her, we could hear the voices of the others on the other side of the Doors.

For the first time in weeks, I smiled. _Annabeth would be safe_, I thought. I could've wept with relief, but Hazel attacked us with a hug. "They're here!" she shouted. "Percy and Annabeth are here!"

The faces of the others appeared through the Doors, but none of them seemed able to get through. I saw shock and relief splashed on their faces and I stumbled towards them, half-carrying a half-conscious Annabeth with me.

"Jason, take Annabeth to the Argo II, she needs medical help," I said. "Keep her save." That was my priority. Annabeth had to be save. I kissed her once on the forehead and then let Jason take her. "Tell her I love her," I said as Jason flew away with an unconscious Annabeth in his arms and I turned to Hazel.

"You can get out now, I'll close the Doors," I told her, but she shook her head.

"Percy, it's meant to be me."

"No, Hazel, leave while you still can. You don't have to do this."

"Percy, this is why I got my second chance at life. So I could make up for what I've done. I shouldn't be alive. I'll close the Doors." She sounded so sure of herself, but I couldn't let her do this.

"Hazel, no." I protested, but Hazel started pushing me back towards the Doors. I was too weak to oppose.

"Percy, it's meant to be. I was the only one who could enter from the other side. The others can't get in. It has to be me." She sounded brave. She was brave. And now she was going to let herself die.

"But-" I started again. It wouldn't be fair to let Hazel sacrifice herself.

"Percy, please," she whispered. "Please go. This is the right path for me."

I looked at her. Then I hugged her and I cried. "Hazel," was all I managed to say. She then broke free and pushed me through the Doors. I wanted to get back to her but I couldn't. "Hazel!" I yelled, but she was already closing the Doors. She just shook her head and whispered "bye".

Only now I felt how exhausted I was. I was really dizzy and I leaned against a wall. Then I sat down and put my head against my knees. After a while the dizzy feeling subsided and I looked up. Piper and Nico were hovering over me, looking worried. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Frank couldn't bear the be here when Hazel, you know." Piper's voice broke, so I looked at Nico for answers.

"Leo's on the Argo II, in case we had to leave quickly. So is coach Hedge. And Jason and Annabeth as well I guess."

_Annabeth_

"I have to get to Annabeth." I said, and I struggled up. Nico and Piper steadied me and we took off to the ship.

**okay that's it, I hope you enjoyed,**

**please review**

**xxx**


End file.
